Mentalist 20
by alice jonas
Summary: My Blue heaven with a twist. Lisbon has fallen on her sword to protect her team and Jane is unaware of this until he returns. Can Jane make it up to Lisbon? Does Lisbon want him to?
1. Chapter 1

**AN**: So everything is the same all the way through to episode Red John. The same things still happen to Jane in My Blue Heaven. The only thing that is different is what happened to Lisbon.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

She had to wonder how she got here. She worked hard and she believed that she did all the right things. I guess that is what got her here. What she thought right wasn't necessarily the right thing. She broke the law and several men were dead and another was on the run. That was what she did with her days now. She had a lot of time to think about a lot of things. She thought about the what-ifs and the things she could have done differently. Being in prison gave her a different perspective of what happen in her life so far and what her future is going to be. She spent time working with teens and other inmate to help them turn their life around. She was going to turn her life around when she got out and she knew it wasn't going to be hard since he was no longer a part of his life.

Lisbon was pulled out of her thoughts when a guard came to her cell. "You got a visitor."

Lisbon sat up and was surprise to see the man who had turned her world upside down. "Nice little place you got here. You've been here for eighteen months. Have you heard from Jane?"

"No." She watched as Abbot walked into her cell.

"No letters, no phone calls, no email?"

"You guys read all my mail and listen in on all my calls."

This brought a little smile to Abbot's face. He looked at the little drawings and letter she had put up on her wall. "What about Rigsby or VanPelt?"

"They are planning to visit me tomorrow. Why don't come and ask them yourself?"

"And Cho?"

The mention of Cho stung a little. Cho had been the most loyal of all her agents so when he just stop contacting her and the rest of the team it had hit her the reality of the situation that she was in. "I haven't heard from him in ages. I don't know where Jane is and frankly I don't care."

"No, you two were so close." He said as he look at a picture she had put of the team.

"That was a long time ago." Teresa was getting annoyed with the man. He had put her there and now he was invading her space. "When are you guys going to give up chasing after him?"

"We're the FBI. We don't give up." He said smugly. "That is a nice shell."

"It's a cowrie."

"May I?"

"No, I don't want you touching my stuff."

Abbot chuckled. "You know they say that a shell always carry the sound of the ocean with it. I guess this is the closes you are going to get to an ocean in a while."

* * *

><p>"So the digital surveillance company is going well then?"<p>

"Yeah, we've been up and running for fifteen months now and it's already turning a little profit." Despite being surrounded by criminals, Teresa could see that the couple was very happy.

"How are things here?" The red head knew it was the wrong question to be asked but it was already too late to take back the question.

Teresa just gave a little smile to take some guilt away. "Same old prison stuff. Nice and quiet just the way I like it."

"Excuse me." Vanpelt said as she got up to pick up her phone.

"The baby has a slight fever. Grace worries. I try to tell her it's nothing but it's her first baby so you know."

"Yeah," Teresa said, thinking back on her own brothers. They didn't visit her and she couldn't blame them. They did write to her once in a while and that was more than she can ask of them. "Can I ask you something Wayne?"

"Yeah Boss."

"I'm not your boss anymore." Teresa missed that. "Do you ever miss CBI?"

"Yeah, sometime, but Grace and I have been so busy. I haven't had much time to think about it."

Teresa didn't know what to say to that. All she had was time. After they said their goodbye, they went back to worrying about their baby and their clients. She goes back to her cell and it was in those moments when she thinks about him. She wonders where he is, what he was doing, if he was okay. She wondered so much about but most importantly she wondered if he thought of her.

This was her life now. Two years in prison and she had another 3 years to her sentence. She would get a visit from Wayne and Grace once or twice a month. They were busy with their new family and their new company. She would get a few letters from them and a few letters from her brothers.

During her time in prison, she had had receive two visit from Jane's carnie friends. The first time they came they snuck in a letter from Jane. She had refused to take it. She didn't have the right to privacy because she was now a criminal. That meant that during any random search of her cell they could find the letter and it lead them to Jane. She had asked them to not come back. The second time they came was a year later. This time they had snuck in the shell. They understood why she didn't want the letter but they at least want her to have the shell that he had sent. They had told her that they receive a letter from Jane to her once a week for the past year. This time was different from the last time he ran away but just like last time she didn't know if she would ever see him ever again.

"You got a visitor." The guarder said for a second time that week.

"Teresa Lisbon?" asked the man in the suit.

"Yes." The man was young and she could tell that he was fresh from the academy.

"Agent Abbot is requesting your present at FBI headquarters in Austin, Texas."

"What is this regarding?" she already knew the answer but she couldn't be sure.

"I'm not sure. I was just order to bring you to Texas."

Teresa knew that he was a good agent and just the kind that Abbot liked to work with. She couldn't believe that she was him at one point. She used to be a good little agent who did what she was told and was by the book kind of person. She broke the rules and that was why she was in prison. She wonder if Abbot was going to show her off to the new agents and make her the example to the others as to what would happen if the start bending the law.

After changing into civilian clothing and sitting in a three-plus hour plane trip she was back sitting a conference room. She had hope that they would take off the cuffs considering that she was now surrounded by FBI agents but she wasn't as lucky.

* * *

><p>Jane quickly got out of the car. He couldn't believe that he was back in America. He stop briefly to look at the FBI Texas' headquarter. This was where he was going to work. It was different from the CBI. It was more modern and so much brighter. He took a deep breath and took another step closer to his new life. He walked through the front doors when he heard his name being called. He looked back and to his surprise he saw and a face from his past.<p>

"Cho." He took a look at the man attire. He was dressed the same as the other two men. "You never cease to amaze me."

"I got it from here." Cho said to the other two men.

"You join the FBI."

"Yeah, finish training at Quantico five months ago."

"Wow, look at you. Congratulation," Jane said honestly.

"Thanks." Jane moved into a hug but Cho just stared at him. Jane deciding that he was going to be getting a well welcome from the man gave him a pat on the shoulders instead. "Follow me this way. Where are your socks?"

"I don't know. Is there a chip in your neck?" Jane asked as he followed the man up the stairs.

"Not that I know of," Cho answered, as he continued to lead the way. "Why?"

"You just don't seem too happy to see me." They were best friend like he was with Teresa but they were still friends. Jane would have assumed that Cho would at least show a little more emotion.

"I am happy to see you. I just wish it was under different circumstances."

"Why's that?"

"I don't think you and the FBI are going to get along very well. I don't think they understand how you operate." Jane could tell there was something more that Cho want to say but he didn't want to push too much. He would have plenty of time to find out what Cho want to say.

"They will loosen up once they get to know me." Jane couldn't help think of Lisbon. Cho stopped and pointed to a door,

"First door on the left." Jane nodded and went where he was told, not seeing the little smile Cho gave him.

He open the door and saw a person sitting with her back towards the door. He didn't have to see her face to know who it was. "Hey."

She quickly turned in her chair. She instantly recognized the man voice. "Hello." She stood up to greet him. He saw that her hand was cuff but he was too excited to see her.

"I missed you." He said as he pulled her into a hug. She couldn't hug him back due to the restraint of the hand cuff.

"I missed you too." He just held her for a moment. He had missed her the most in his time away. She step back, breaking his hold on her. "What's going on? What am I doing here?"

"Sit down." He said as he took the seat next to her. "Tell me about this." He said pointing to her cuff.

Lisbon took a deep breath preparing herself to tell him what had happen after he left. "After McAllister's body was found, the FBI figured out that he was Red John and what you have done. The FBI continued to do some more digging and decided that our team had broken a few too many laws. Since I was the team leader, I took responsibility. There was a trial and I was found guilty and I was sentence to five years."

"I'm sorry Teresa. I'll fix this. Trust me."

Teresa just smiled. "Nice bread."

"Thanks."

"Also thanks for the letters. I didn't get to read them but I knew about them." Before Jane could respond Abbot walked into the room.

"Let's get started." Abbot sat a crossed from them. He opened his file and dropped a small stack of paper in front of Jane. "These are the charges pending against you: homicide, aggravated assault, grand theft auto, etc. You are looking at twenty to life but all of that can go away if you agree to serve as a consultant for the FBI for at least five years.

Teresa looked at Jane. He shrugged his shoulder as if the deal was nothing. He just continued to look as if he did not care for one word that Abbot was saying.

"You will be under my supervision, on federal parole which maybe revolt at any time at my discretion. You screw up, you run away, do anything I don't like and you will be in the jail house. Sign and we have a deal." Abbot pushed a paper and pen towards Jane.

"Interesting," Jane said as he pulled out a napkin from his shirt pocket. "As you are aware, you have already agreed to some terms."

Abbot just smiled smugly. "I didn't agree to those. I sign indicating that I read them."

"Same difference."

"No, it's not. Believe me."

"Firstly, no parole; I'm a free man. Secondly, Lisbon is also a free woman now and has to work with me."

"Jane," Lisbon tried to say something but was cut off.

"You won't need Lisbon. There is already a team assemble."

"That is not negotiable. There are also other stipulations. Easy stuff, I'm sure we can figure them out but none of this applies." Jane said pushing back the contract that Abbot had give him. "This…"

Abbot cut Jane off. "I don't think you are hearing me Jane. You are on U.S soil now. I am the federal government and I am telling you that is a napkin." Abbot pushed his contract back. "This is the deal. Take it or leave it."

"I leave it." Jane said putting back his napkin in his pocket.

"That's too bad. You made a mistake."

Before the discussion could go any farther, a woman walked into the room. "Kim?"

"Agent Fischer," Abbot introduced.

"Kim?" Teresa asked. She had saw the shock in Jane's face when the woman had walked in.

"Agent Fischer," She said answering Teresa question.

"Agent Fischer," Jane said this time.

"Mr. Jane will be going to a detention suite." Abbot said to Fischer.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'll make the arrangement."

Jane pushed his chair back and put his arm up. "I'm not fussy. You have one with a view, I'll take it. If not, whatever, as long as I can make some tea."

Teresa didn't understand what was going on. "Who is she? And what is a detention suite?"

"Don't worry Lisbon it's all under control." Jane said giving Lisbon a wink.

"I'll get an agent to take him." Fischer left the room.

"Jane," Teresa was completely lost as to what was going on.

"Don't worry Teresa. I have everything under control." Jane said as he was being led away in hand cuff.

"Lisbon," Abbot said calling her back to his attention. "You have served your purpose. I will have Agent Cho take you down where a car is waiting to take you back to prison."

Cho walk into the room and Teresa got up. He held the door open for her. He didn't lead her like he would to most criminal. He walked next to her. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You're only doing your job." Teresa said not looking at Cho at all.

"I don't mean about this. I mean…"

"Cho," Teresa stopped and looked at Cho for the first time. "I'm the one who need to say I'm sorry. I understand why you lost contact. I made decision and I did things that cost you your job. So, I'm sorry."

Teresa continued walking and Cho just follow behind. He hoped that Jane came up with an idea to get them out of this mess.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Teresa sat in her cell. She had a book open but her mind was elsewhere. The next time that Grace and Wayne had visited she had told them what happen. Jane was back. The FBI had made him a deal, to have him work for them for four years and in return he would not have to spend his time in prison. He had turn down their offer and is now in a FBI detention suite. She also told them about Agent Fischer and Cho. Grace and Wayne were shock and hurt to learn that Cho had gone to work with the people who had shut down the FBI. She had to remind them that they were now on their own and they had to do what they had to do. Cho was a good agent and he would do great at the FBI.

"You got a visitor." The last few times that she got a visitor to her cell had not been a good experience. Seeing who her visitor she knew she was correct.

"Agent Fischer," Lisbon said acknowledging the other woman.

"Ms. Lisbon, can we talk?"

"Sure," Lisbon knew she didn't have much choice in the matter.

"Adorable," Fischer commented as she looked around the five by five cell.

"How is Jane?"

"He is still in detention."

"I know. They won't deliver my letters. Its three months now." She was sure the FBI knew how long it has been. She knew they were hoping Jane would break but she knew better. Jane had waited a decade to get his revenge. This would be nothing in comparison.

"It's isolation by design."

"By design, you mean until he does what you want."

"We want to help him out."

"You want to use him." Teresa said, pointing out the truth behind their motive.

"Is that so bad?" Fischer finally admitted.

"If you haven't notice, Jane is hardly federal agent material."

"Was he state agent material?"

"No but he wanted to be there." Teresa said.

"While he was there he stopped a ten year range of a serial killer and exposed a society of corrupt law enforcement that spread half way across the country."

"Yeah, that didn't go exactly by the book." Teresa wanted to mention that her team had a hand in all this too but she didn't want to state the obvious. She was in prison because things didn't go by the book.

"Yeah, we know how Jane work and we know that he is a risk. We can't ignore the upside. He closed every case you were ever assigned."

Teresa really wanted to smack this woman. "Yeah, he had help."

"That is why I'm here."

"What do you want from me?"

"Help me Lisbon. There are national security issues at play. Jane won't work with us unless we meet his demands."

"Jane has too much pride to back down. You have to give him a win. Meet one of his demands."

"One of his demands is you."

"Meet another." Teresa wanted to see him free but she didn't want to get suck into his life again.

"We are running out of time. Is your time here so important that you can't take a break to help your country?" Again Teresa wanted to smack the woman. She became a cop. All she wanted to do was protect people. But then again she was now in prison, not helping anyone.

* * *

><p>Teresa walked behind the guard and couldn't help notice how different Jane's detention center was so different from her own prison. The detention was definitely better. It was not over populated, there weren't guards everywhere and the detention center did allow for more of a sense of privacy. His room was much more spacy and clean and he had a lot more furniture than her little cell did.<p>

"A visitor, splendid. Not a willing one based on the posture." She straight herself up. But seeing her express he couldn't think of how different it was from their first reunion. "Much better."

She sat down on his bed and couldn't help but think of her much nicer his bed was compare to her own. "It's good to see you. How are you holding up?"

"Well, you know how incarceration is like?"

"Yeah, but my cell isn't as nice as your detention suite."

"But we are still in the same predicament."

"No, we aren't." Teresa really wanted to point out all the difference between where she was and where he was.

"Splitting hair, we're both trap." She had to admit they were.

"Why are you being so stubborn? The FBI is offering you a get out of jail free card."

"You make it sound like a good thing."

"Isn't it?"

"Not on their terms. If I can't live on my terms then I'm in prison anyways. Might as well stay in this comfy little detention suite."

Again Teresa really wanted to point out the different but she knew it would be of no use. "It's your call but not today. The FBI dragged me. They want your help with a case and I don't want to go back to my prison just yet. So get your ass out of the chair and let's go."

Jane smiled and got out of his chair. Teresa smiled, she missed being the boss. Jane followed her out of the room. He hand his tea cup to the guard. "Federal officers, coming through."

* * *

><p>Jane and Teresa got off onto the floor they were told the debriefing was happening. Teresa looked around and noticed the different between CBI's and the FBI's headquarter. It was so much brighter than the CBI with its large windows and bright sunlight. "I don't see a couch anywhere."<p>

"Don't start trouble, at least not yet." Teresa knew that it would be useless to ask him not to cause any trouble but she wanted to at least begin the day off without any trouble.

Teresa and Jane walked to where a group of agents were sitting while Abbot was briefing them on a case. "And our asset has just arrived, Mr. Jane, Lisbon."

"You called me an asset. That is so touching."

"I am an optimist. We just started briefing, if you would have a seat."

Teresa took a seat but Jane continued standing. "I'm fine. Hey Cho."

"Hey Jane," Cho glanced back quickly to look at Jane and saw Lisbon sitting behind him. He smiled and she smile backed at him.

"What's going on?"

"We're in a middle of a briefing. We'll catch up later."

"Gotcha. Hi there," Jane said trying to get Fischer attention. She ignored him.

Abbot continued on with his debriefing. "We are working with the theory that he has been kidnapped."

"Has there been a ransomed demand?" Cho asked.

"Not yet but we're expecting it or either that or they will break him for the code and launch an attack on the Federal Reserve. What Abel knows could bring our banking system to its knee." Abbot said.

"Sound exciting. Is this the case I'm here for?"

"We're getting to you." Fischer answered.

"I knew you saw me." Jane said teasingly. "I knew it."

"Abel has a young wife, Defiance Schneiderman. Understandably she is emotional. She believes the FBI isn't using all its resources to find her husband."

"Unfortunately, we can't let anybody outside the FBI know that Mr. Schneiderman has been kidnapped. Otherwise it could cripple the finical system."

"The New York office sent in a FBI agent posing as a psychic but Mrs. Schneiderman saw right through that."

Jane smile happily at the fact that he knew something they didn't. "Of course, she is a gypsy. Woman knows a thing or two about psychic."

"What make you say gypsy?" asked Fischer.

"Defiance is a gypsy name. Her bedroom is gypsy catnip. Abel is Jewish. That mean she turned her back on her entire clan to get married. Now she has a missing husband and no one family for support. That is a psychic 911."

Abbot smiled. He knew he was right about getting Jane to work for the FBI. He could already hear the praises he will receive from his bosses. He knew that this would get him up the FBI ladder faster. "Well, there you are. Let go to work."

Once Abbot dismissed everyone, Jane, Teresa, Cho, Fischer and one other agent, Agent Colin, went to the airport. Fischer handed out the ticket to everyone. "Thank you. Coach, I was expecting a federal jet or at least a helicopter. I call the aisle seat."

"You are going to sit where you are told." Fischer said, looking at her files.

"You know you can relax. Everything is good."

Fischer looked up at Jane. "You are still a federal detainee in my charge. So no, I won't relax. You will do as I tell you. Do you understand me?"

Jane nodded his head. "I understand you Kim. I understand you very well. Better than you do yourself."

"You will stand in arm length of FBI personal at all time." Teresa could tell that Kim was annoyed with Jane. She couldn't help smile a little at the fact that it wasn't her that he was annoying. "Any foolishness and you will go back to detention."

"She wasn't at all like this on the island." Jane said to Teresa.

"How was she on the island?" Teresa knew she shouldn't be helping Jane but this was payback for Fischer visiting her in prison.

"I was undercover." Fischer answered before Jane could say anything.

"You mean you were lying?"

"I was using a false persona." Fischer defended.

"Actually, I don't think so. I think that was the real you. I think this federal you is the false persona."

Teresa looked between the two of them and wondered what happened on the island. She felt as if there were some kind of physical attraction between Jane and Fischer. Jane kept teasing her. He said that she wasn't like this on the island and what little she knew of Fischer so far, she didn't to care for her. Teresa could tell that Jane liked her.

"No, this is the real me." There was announcement. "It time for us to board. Remember the rules. Fischer said to Jane.

On the plane, Jane got the aisle seat next to Agent Colin. Fischer sat two seats in front of Jane. Lisbon and Cho sat next to each other a few seats back. They sat quietly for a good hour not talking. Cho was trying to build his courage to say something. He wasn't sure at what to say exactly. He usually didn't say much because he didn't want to say the wrong thing. That was what he was scared of the most. He was scared that he might say the wrong thing is make things worst then they already were.

Teresa could tell that something was bothering Cho. She had worked with the man long enough to tell something was bothering him even if he had the same stoic look he always had. "Cho, what's bothering you?"

"Um," In all the time that Teresa had known Cho, there was not often when he was lost for words. "I want to apologize."

"Cho, you don't have anything to apologize for."

"I do have something to apologize for. I talked to Grace and Wayne. After our last encounter they contacted me. I own you an explanation on why I stop contacting you."

"You don't have to explain yourself. I understand. My brothers never visited me in prison, and even before then we hardly even talked. You were an agent on my team and I had no right to expect anything from you."

"You were more than my boss. I respect you. The reason why I lost contact was because I didn't want you to lose your respect for me. I join the FBI. I didn't know what you and other were going to say to that. Grace and Wayne were starting their company and I couldn't be a part of that because it would have been too weird without you there. I didn't have anywhere else to go so I join the FBI."

"I had no right to ask you to be loyal to me when I was in prison."

"You were in prison because of us."

"No, I was in prison because of me. I was team leader and you guys were just following my lead. We are done talking about this."

"Okay Boss."

"I'm not your boss. Not anymore." Teresa said returning her graze back to the case file.

* * *

><p>After checking in with the New York headquarter they headed out to Schneiderman's apartment. "I love the smell of hot dog and onions. Do you have a twenty?"<p>

One of the agents handed Jane a twenty and went to the hot dog cart. "Liaison with the New York office is waiting up stair. You two wait down here and cover the exit. There are two: west and south. Stop anyone who tries to leave the building." Fischer walked up to Jane. "Hi, arm length remembered?"

"Yeah, but I'm a little hungry."

"I don't care."

"I already paid."

"Now," Fischer said. Jane looked at Lisbon and knew it was better if he didn't argue now. He knew that he was going to get his hot dog so it didn't really matter.

The three of them went up stair and met with the liaison. He gave them a tour and told them what they were found out. He was giving Fischer and Lisbon the tour of the bedroom when Defiance came in. Jane was able to impress her well. She was showing them to the roof when Jane stop in front of the neighbor. He was annoyed with all the questioning and Lisbon impressed them by informing them what she had read on the long flight over.

"This is your husband garden." Jane stated, going into his psychic mode.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Defiance asked, walking closer to Jane.

"His energy is here. He poured his energy into his gardening because he doesn't like being a computer programmer."

"That's right." Jane knew that she was buying into his psychic act more and more."

"He feel trap in that world," Jane stated.

"Yes."

"It's an orderly world with rules and number." Jane said walking farther away from Lisbon and Fischer. Fischer was going to follow but Lisbon stopped her. She knew that in order for Jane to do what he does best he need some space. "It's not Abel worlds. He sees himself as more of a rebel soul."

"He really loves that Casco guy."

"That's why he rides a motorcycle and grows his own vegetable. That's why he married you." Jane pointed out.

"Because I'm a gypsy," Defiance asked.

"Yeah, because you had the courage to walk away from centuries of traditions for love. You may not know it but you give your husband the courage to be who he is on the inside."

"Is Abel still alive?" Defiance asked, choking up.

Jane almost hated to do this next part but knew that it was necessary for him to put his next part of his plan in motion. He had almost already solved what happened to Abel but he needed the time to make sure that he and Teresa be free.

"I need your help to find him." Jane said putting his hand out in front of him. Defiance did the same. "I can feel him."

"Where is he?"

"I'm not getting a clear read."

"What should I do?"

"Well, don't tell them I said this but you should sneak off and notify the media right away. So this city can pull together and help find him. That is your only hope at saving your husband life. Go." Defiance quickly went to do as Jane said.

"Where is she going?" Fischer asked as she got walked up to Jane.

"She went to go call the press. I tried to stop her."

"Down stair," Fischer said angrily.

Teresa looked at Jane and knew that he was the one who talked her into it. "You must really miss that prison cell."

Teresa and Jane ran to catch up to Fischer. "I'll try talking to her."

"You've done enough talking to her."

Jane pretend to be running behind Lisbon but turn back, he wave goodbye to the neighbor and went back to the roof. He went down the fire escape and went to go put the rest of his plan in motion.

* * *

><p>"After Jane went up the roof, he went down the fire escape to the south alley. That is where the camera loses sight of him." Cho said as pulled up the pictures of Jane.<p>

"Who was covering the south exit?" asked Fischer.

"I was but I didn't have a line of sight to the alley. There was no exit there so…"

Fischer hated when people made up excuses for not doing their job correctly. "You missed read the situation. There will be a note in your file."

"Yes ma'am." Collin said. Cho couldn't believe this. After working for Lisbon for so long he was used to being hand differently. Lisbon would have taken them to her office and spoke to them in private instead of calling them out in front of everyone. More importantly Lisbon would understand that mistake happens.

"Collin wasn't the only one who misread the situation."

"You mean me?" Fischer asked. She hasn't worked long with Cho but she did not expect Cho to call her out.

"Yes," Cho said with a straight face. He wasn't afraid to stand up to his superior.

"You are correct and Supervisory Agent Abbot will note that in my file." She couldn't have another agent call her out in front of her team.

"Fair enough," said Cho.

"Why don't you and Agent Collin focus on looking for Jane since you have an insight there. Coordinate with Davis in the New York office."

"Yes ma'am." Cho knew this was his punishment for calling Fischer out but he knew he needed to be done.

"This is the really you huh?" ask Lisbon.

"Let's keep our eye on the prize: Abel Schneiderman. We have narrowed his kidnapping suspect to three…"

Teresa raised her hand. "Excuse me. Why am I here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I have no business. Jane is gone."

"We'll find him." Fischer was on her last straw with the formers CBI's agents. "You guys might recognize…"

"You're only going to find Jane if he wants to be found, which he doesn't or else he wouldn't have left in the first place."

"Take five," Fischer said dismissing her team. Fischer walked to her office and Lisbon knew to follow her. "Tell me something, did you help Jane escape?"

"Why would I do that?"

"You're his," Fischer wasn't really sure how to be finished the sentence so she went with her safest bet, "friend."

"Yes, I am but I also know what this will mean to me. I will go back to prison."

"I'm not trying to get you in trouble." She said realizing that she wasn't annoyed with the former CBI's agent but rather with Jane. "I need your help. I was so certain that I had him figured out."

Fischer and Lisbon both took a seat. "Welcome to my life."

"How did you make it work for so long?" Fischer found some new respect for the woman after only working a day with Jane.

"I thought about that myself," she was in prison and she had all this time to think about things like this. "I mean after he disappear, I would think about how it worked for so long."

"And what is the answer?"

"I have no idea." Teresa honestly didn't know. She was sure that if she did she would have told Fischer even if it meant that they no longer need her.

"Were you two ever involved?" Fischer had heard the rumors about the two of them. Of course nothing had ever been confirmed. She also must assume that there was something there between them since Lisbon had been Jane first damn. However, she was also aware of the fact that he had left her behind again.

"Why would you ask me that?" Lisbon thought that this had crossed a line. This had gone from professional to personal.

"Um, no reason, never mind," Fischer said.

* * *

><p>Jane had got his plan into motion and now he just had to wait for the next part. He also knew that the next part would require him being found. So he left a big clue for the FBI and he knew with Lisbon help they would find him again. Sure enough as he was finishing the hot dog, they had finally arrived. They have taken him into a holding cell. It was different from his detention suite however he still had his own space. He lay down on his bed and waited until they came to get him out and she did come.<p>

"You pull one over on me. You feel better now?"

"No," Jane said tiredly. "You woke me up."

"I don't get you. You hunted down and kill your enemy. Why are you making new one?"

"You right. Running away was a mistake." Jane yawned. "I'm ready to discuss the job offer now."

"There is no offer. Not anymore. "

"Nonsense, let's talk."

"I am taking you back to Texas and next week you will be charge with the murder of Thomas McAllister along with other charges. Guard," Fischer said.

"You guys found the body yet?" Jane asked when Fischer had walk out of his cell.

"What body?" Fischer wasn't sure if Jane was messing with her or not.

"The body on the roof of Abel Schneiderman's building."

"The body, you saw it?"

"No, but there is a large pile of soil next to the garden and winter is almost upon us. So what is that soil doing there? That is a rhetorical question. The soil is there to make room for Cleo, Mrs. Schneiderman's psychic. He went missing around the same time. Abel found out that his wife was sleeping with her psychic so he killed him in the bedroom. Abel doesn't want to get caught so he cut up the body and buried it in the garden. Your kidnap victim isn't kidnap, he is a killer and he is on the run."

"You're good," Jane didn't need to see to know that Kim was impressed with his skill, "a good liar."

Jane shrugged. He wasn't going to deny it but he also knew that they were going to check it out. Abel was too important for them not to check out his theory. He already knew that he was correct so he just had to wait again for them to come get him. The next day agent Collin was there to take him back to Texas. He saw the team waiting for him. "Found the body?"

"Yes, Cloe Ascencio: New York psychic, healer. Also found a hack saw hidden in the planters, same brand in Abel kit with traces of the victim blood."

"So Abel killed his wife's lover and ran away, just like I said." Jane couldn't resist rubbing it in.

"Well, it would appear so." Abbot said.

"Oh, don't beat yourself. I'm sure you would have figured it out eventually."

"I said it would appear so. We just received a ransomed note. A third class mail sent directly to Schneiderman's office." Fischer passed the letter to others.

"What kind of kidnapper uses snail mail?"

"It's smart really." Wiley answered. "Its low tech, no electronic foot print."

"Unidentified kidnapper wants ten million dollars deposited in an overseas bank account by midnight or they will sell Schneiderman to the highest bidder."

"The next move will be a cyber-attack on the Federal Reserves. Do you want me to contact the secret service?" asked Cho.

"Please do."

"This isn't right. There is no kidnapper. What am I missing?" Jane felt there was something off.

"Maybe Abel faked his own kidnapping to get money to leave the country." Lisbon said going with Jane possibility that there were no kidnapper.

"Very good, Lisbon, that is the best theory yet. But it's wrong too. I need another look at that loft."

"Really? Another trip back to Brooklyn again?" Fischer was tired of all the back and forth to Brooklyn.

"Yeah," Fischer looked at Abbot and he nodded giving his approval.

"Okay."

"Don't worry, I won't escape."

"I'm not worry. If you walk away this time…"

"I know I'll end up spending the rest of my life in prison."

Fischer laughed a little. "No, I'll shoot you."

Once again they all got back on the plane and head to Brooklyn. This time however Jane got to sit next to Lisbon. "Okay, Lisbon, what's the matter?"

"You... You ran away again, Jane. Not from the FBI, you ran away from me."

"Yeah, but I ran back." Jane didn't see what she was upset about. Every time he had run away, he had always run back to her.

"How was I supposed to know? I thought you were gone again, forever." Jane could almost hear the angst in her voice at the thought of being left behind again. "That means that I would go back to prison."

"Okay, you're right. I'm sorry, Lisbon. I didn't think about you." Truthfully, he hadn't thought about the fact that Lisbon would be sent back to prison. He just thought about the next step of his plan and forgot about what couldn't had happened between the time he was gone and now.

"Well you rarely do."

He was hurt. Did she really think that? "Well that's not true; I made you one of my demands. I'm not joining the FBI unless they let you go and you work with me."

"That's my point. What makes you think I'd want to work with you again? You are difficult and exhausting, and maybe I don't want to put the rest of my life on hold to be your sidekick. Have you ever even thought about that?"

"No. I hadn't considered it."

"You think you know what's good for my life. But you haven't been a part of my life for two years. A lot has change in those two years. You don't know me anymore."

What had happen with Teresa on the plane was an emotional slap to the face however the physical slap came from Defiance. "How dare you think that I would cheat on Abel and with Cloe?"

"I wasn't reading you. I was reading your husband. You're a catch." Jane said quickly trying to avoid another slap to the face. "Your husband is a computer nerd who acts like a rebel to try and hang onto you. Men like that snap when they feel betray."

"It's true. Abel is very insecure and jealous. But you miss one detail."

Jane knew she was right. "You're in love with your husband."

"He's my little lion and I would never sleep with another man."

"I can see that now."

"I would like to be alone. Please leave."

Jane knew that he needed to let the cool down. He walked back into the living room. "Do you still think Abel killed Cloe?"

"I know he did. Guys like Abel are a hot head: swollen bicep and neck tattoo. A mere hint of an affair would set that guy off."

"Why was the psychic here on the night that Abel disappeared? Defiance was out with her friends all night. There was no point for him to be at the loft." Fischer pointed out.

"Cloe Ascencio is such a theatrical name. Do you think it's real?" Lisbon asked.

"It is. We ran his finger prints." Cho answered.

"Let me guess, clean records?"

"Spotless," Cho answered again.

"What are you suggesting Lisbon?" Jane was unsure of what Lisbon getting at.

"Ascencio, it sounds Cuban. There is this scam they do in Cuba. Broker charge large sum of money to surgically modify finger prints. They swipe the right with the left. It fools immigration all the time."

"How do you know that?" Fischer asked amazed at this information.

Lisbon bowed her head down as if slightly ashamed. "I learned it in prison from fellow inmates."

Fischer called Wiley to have him check on Lisbon theory with Abbot's approval to only discover that Lisbon had been correct. Ascencio was actually a criminal by the name of Jose Martinez. Jane then had the difficult task of convincing Defiance of who Cloe really was. "That doesn't mean that he is a fraud."

"Do you have any idea on why he was in your loft the night your husband disappeared?" Cho asked.

"Yeah, Cloe would drop by sometime when he thought he had an insight I should hear."

"If you weren't here, would Abel let him into the building?"

"He wouldn't have to," she answered Jane's question. "Cloe had the security code. He would buzz himself in."

That was the piece of the puzzle that he was missing. "That would explain what he would be doing in your bedroom."

"It does?"

"Hot readings," Jane said as if it was the most obvious thing. "It's the bread and butter of the spiritual man. You get the personal effects in advance and you present them as psychic revelation."

"Martinez came up to see if Defiance wanted a reading but she was out drinking. Abel was on the roof." Cho was beginning to see how everything was coming together.

"So he came up in the house had a little snoop."

"When Abel came down stairs, he caught your psychic in the bedroom and assumed you were sleeping with him."

"Okay," Defiance believed them but that still didn't explain everything. "But none of that explain who took Abel from the building."

"No, it doesn't because I don't think Abel ever left the building. If my suspicions are correct, he is still here and he is still very much alive."

Jane and Cho came out with Defiance and told Lisbon and Fischer of their theory. The next step would now be to go next door. "One of us needed to stay with Defiance."

"I'll stay," Lisbon quickly volunteer.

"You don't want in on the bust?"

"The three of us have done a lot of bust together. You go. Nothing is like a take down with Jane." Truth was Lisbon felt that it was time for a change. The dynamic between were different now. Jane was now going to be working for the FBI and not her.

"Shall we," ask Jane leading them out.

"You know everything is going to be okay." Teresa said when the other had gone out to the hall.

"How can you know that?" Defiance couldn't believe how her whole world had turn up-side-down.

"Because Jane believed that your husband is still alive. He may not be psychic but he is hardly ever wrong."

"But Abel will still go to prison for murder."

"I know and that will be difficult but let me assure you. These past two day may have been the worst time of your life but it had made it so that the next part of your life is easier. Not know where he is, or if he was still alive is the most difficult thing. I'm not saying that know he is in prison is going to be easy because it won't be. You will live and so will he. You will just be strong from all of this."

* * *

><p>They found Abel still alive. They got a confession from both Abel and Mr. Nguyen. The case was close and everything was tied up neatly. Jane walked into Abbot's office with his two escorts. The FBI was serious about not wanting to lose him again. "You wanted to talk to me?"<p>

"You have a sharp mind. People like you, some people like you." Abbot corrected. He was sure which he was just yet. He knew that he like the results that Jane gets. Jane just shrugged and took a seat across from Abbot. "I didn't think so before but I can see this working on a permanent base."

"I like you too Dennis. I can see myself work with you in the future but only on my terms and you know that."

"We've been through this." Abbot felt like he was a broken record. "There are no deals. No demands. No negotiation. We are offering you a career, a clean slate, a chance to make a difference."

Jane stood up and walked over to his desk. "You drive a hard bargain, Dennis." Abbot smiled. He knew Jane would cave. "Pet leopard is off the table. Forget about that but I need the full pardon for Lisbon and me, and the airstream. Oh and the couch. Everything is cold and hard around here. And I need a job offer for Lisbon."

Abbot knew now that he wasn't one of those people who like Jane. "I am sure that some people find this side of enduring but I'm not one of them. I will be following your murder trial on TV. Good luck." Abbot said dismissing Jane.

"Okay, thank you. Enjoy your mail." Jane said walking out of the room.

Jane knew that he wasn't going to get very far before Abbot would come after him. Abbot being the man he is will be curious and can't help himself but to find out what Jane had meant. He was barely out the door when he heard Abbot. "Fellas hold up. Jane, where did you get this from?"

"A thumb drive that Gale Bertram was hiding," Jane answered.

"This is the first time I'm hearing about it."

"This is the first time I've talked about it."

"These are all numbers of the Blake Association."

"Correct, I figured that Bertram was keeping it as insurance."

"Well, we've arrested or retired all of these people."

"Yes, you have except for the one that I black out. Those are the one you haven't caught."

"We got them all." Abbot said putting the list in his pocket.

"Did you? I guess Bertram got them wrong." Jane knew that he was going to crack Abbot.

"Give me the names."

"A couple of judges, congressmen, a few FBI agents," Jane continued to taunt Abbot.

"Names," Abbot demanded.

"Big names some of them. If that list ever got out to the press, it will cause all kind of turmoil, wouldn't it?" Jane saw it. The crack on the thick skull of Agent Abbot was getting bigger.

"Are you threatening me?"

"Oh no, I'm just pointing out that we both have the power to create misery."

"Okay, you give me the names and I will agree to all of your terms on the contract."

"If I give you the name, you will break the contract. You've already done it once." Jane wanted to point out that Abbot was the one who was made thing difficult. He was the one who schemed his way out of the contract the first time.

"What do you purpose?"

"I purpose that you surrender to my terms and when I'm finish with you contract and only then will I give you the name."

"Get him out of here." Abbot told the two agents. Jane knew his plan was working. Now he had to wait.

Jane waited a week before Lisbon came for him. "Well, you did it. You brought the FBI onto its knees. They conceded to all your demands, every single one. How did you do it?"

"You remember that thumb drive in Bertram's cellar?"

"The encrypted data base," She asked.

"It was a list of Blake Association members, I used it as lavage."

"But we never broke the encryption."

"Yeah but the FBI doesn't know that."

Lisbon smiled for the first time since she came in. She forgot how clever Jane was sometime. "That is why you escaped, to create a bogus list of name."

"And to enjoy a bacon wrapped hot dog."

"I have to say I'm impressed. You out played the FBI."

Jane scoffed. "No contest. So did they tell you when I start work?"

"When we start work," Lisbon corrected. Jane sat up. He was glad to hear that they were going to work together again. "First we need to talk first. Things aren't going to be the way they were like when we were at CBI."

"Come one Lisbon," Jane knew this voice. He had heard it once before. She made a ultimatum with when he had let Lorelei escape again.

"Jane, what did you expect? You think that just because you came back that everything was going to go back to the way things were. You think we were going to solve cases together and get a drink afterwards like we're friends."

"I hoped…"

"Well, it isn't going to be like that."

"Then why are you here?"

"I wanted to say thank you for putting in my freedom in your deal."

"It was my fault you were in prison in the first place. It was my fault for everything."

"I don't blame you for any of it." Jane just gave Teresa the yeah-right look. "Fine, I don't blame you for all it but like I said before I know this would end in disaster the day I signed on with you. I just didn't think my team would lose their jobs, and the CBI being close down."

"And you going to jail," Jane added.

"Yes," Lisbon sounded a little bitter. "Jane, you manipulated people. That is what you do. You use people. I was just too stupid or maybe I just didn't want to see it but I thought that you wouldn't do the same to me."

"I didn't…" This was the second time he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Don't lie to me. You manipulated your way onto my team so you can work the Red John case. You manipulated my team and me to get to Red John. I blame you for that but the rest of it was on me. I compromise myself for you. I broke the trust of someone I trusted and admired for you." Jane couldn't help but think of when Bosco had dropped the charges against him. Lisbon had said those words to him and had asked him to be more mature and responsible in the future. He had merely shrugged those words off and continue when his scheming. "I didn't report you when I knew you were helping Lorelei Martins. I convinced Ray to meet with you and he ended up dead. His blood is on my hand. I helped you escape the FBI and you murder McAllister."

"He killed my family. I told you I was going to kill him."

"That is my point Jane. I don't believe in taking justice into your own hand. I let you go and I broke the law because I knew you were going to go commit a crime. I help you commit a crime. I went to jail because I broke the law. In those two years that I spent in prison I made a promise to myself: I wasn't going to compromise myself for anyone anymore. I'm not going to let you manipulate me anymore. I'm not going too caught up in your little schemes anymore. That mean that I will work with per my arrangement with the FBI and I will even be civil with you but that does not mean that I'm going to let you back into my life. If that is any issue for you then you can tell Fischer or Abbot and I can go back to prison."

"No, it's okay." Jane understood where Lisbon was coming from. He was just sad that he had to lose a good friend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Don't hate me! I love Jisbon but I felt like there has been an unbalance in Lisbon and Jane relationship for a long time now. I also felt that a lot of this needed to be said. I love Cho and he is my favorite character but I wish the show would have done more with his character. From now on I believe that it will no long follow the show as much and it will be what I wanted to happen. I just felt that My Blue Heaven and Green Thumb just really set up how the rest of the show is going to be like so I had to do it with my story. Hope you all enjoy it and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Agent Marcus Pike looked over at the beautiful brunette in the conference room and could not help but know more about her. Although she had been working with the FBI as a consultant for a few months, he had yet had the pleasure to meet her. They of course worked in different department and on different floor yet he knew plenty about her. When she and the blond consultant came to the FBI they brought along ten years of gossip from half way across the country. The blond was a widow who lost his wife and daughter to a serial killer. He began to work with CBI and the brunette. After ten long years he finally caught and murder Red John and along the way he shut down a corrupt law enforcement organization, the CBI and the brunette. She had been a police officer that quickly climbed up the ranks until she had met the blond. She and her team had interfered with the FBI and had allowed Jane to escape so he may enact his revenge. She spent two year in prison and he had spent two year on an island.

There were rumors about the relationship between the two agents. Apparently, the two were in love with each other and rather they actually dated were up for debate. Marcus may not have met her yet, he had been watching her. Of course he was not a stalker but he could not help but be curious about her. Despite knowing the rumors of the two consultants' relationship, he saw that they did in deed care for each other as friends but it seemed more professional. He knew that it could just be the two year apart or if the other rumor was to be believed: Jane had been seduced back to the State by Agent Fischer. Marcus wanted to know more about Teresa Lisbon and this new case of his had given him the perfect opportunity.

"Ms. Lisbon, thank you for taking the time to speak to me." Pike said as he and his partner walked into the room. He took the seat across from her. "I'm Agent Marcus Pike and this is my partner Agent Bill Searly."

"It's no problem but I don't know how much help I can be to the art department." Teresa took a moment to actually appreciate the good looking man.

"There has been a series of break in at art gallery from Texas to California by a small group of thieves. They have stolen art that ranges anywhere from a few thousands to a few millions. The group is heavily armed and until a few days ago they had their first casualty. The person we believe to be the leader of the group shot and kill the gallery store owner, John Hennigan." Pike explained.

"That is terrible but I still don't see how I can help you."

"We found a glove not too far from gallery. We ran the prints and got a match to an Jacklyn Curtly. I believe the two of you were cellmates." Searly said getting to the point.

Teresa had stopped listening as soon as she had heard the name. Jackie had become a good friend to her. Jackie had protected her in prison. She had been a cop and cops usually do not do well in prison. The inmates hated cops for obvious reason and the guards also hated her because she had broken the oath that all law enforcement must take. Jackie had saved her life a few times. She own Jackie so much and she was not going to betray her now. Teresa was finally snapped out of her dazed by a new comer. "Teresa, I've been looking for you."

"Mr. Jane please excuses us. We are not done with our meeting yet." Searly said.

"Oh, good then I'm not too late." "

Jane, please leave." Teresa said when she finally found her voice.

Jane just waved his hand. "I'm not going anywhere Lisbon. If you are on a case then I am on a case. We are partner after all."

Pike just stared at the two consultants. Jane leaned back in his chair waiting for someone to fill him in on the new case. Pike heard enough of the rumors to know that he was not going to get Patrick Jane to do anything he did not want to. Pike did the only thing that he could do and fill Jane in on the case. The whole time Teresa just sat in her chair not saying anything. "Ms. Lisbon, we haven't found Ms. Curtly and we're wondering if there is any information that you can provide us."

"I want a deal before I tell you anything."

"Ms. Curtly isn't under arrest. We merely want to talk to her to see if she has any possible connection to our case. Any evidence we have is circumstance." Pike pointed out.

"I also know that sometime that is all that is needed to convict someone especially with Jackie's criminal history. I am not going to help bring her in."

"Ms. Lisbon, you are out of prison on the condition that you help the FBI." Searly said.

"No, she is out of prison on the condition that she works with me. She is otherwise a free woman. That was part of the deal I made with the FBI."

"Ms. Lisbon, if you do not provide us the information that we require you will be charge with obstruction of justice and aiding and abetting a criminal." Searly said ignoring Jane. "Again."

"Abbott will not allow that to happen. As I said before, a part of my deal…"

"Okay, just stop you two." Pike said cutting Jane off. "Ms. Lisbon what kind of deal did you have in mind."

"Marcus," Searly was now seething.

"Let's just hear her out first." Pike said to his partner.

"I will bring you Jackie only if she gets full amenity."

"No," Searly said. "You think because you and this con man got a deal that the FBI will do whatever you say. We aren't Abbott."

"Bill," Pike knew that he had to get things under control again. "Ms. Lisbon, you know that I can't make that deal. However, I will be willing to speak the judge on her behalf on the condition that she is able to get us information that will get us an arrest and get back the stolen art."

Teresa thought about it for a minute. She knew that it was a very big possibility that FBI will caught up to Jackie and she would be sent back to prison. She also knew that this was going to be her best chance to help her friend. She knew that she had no other choice in the matter. "Okay, first we need to get her brother."

"Her record shows that she doesn't have a brother."

"That is why you need my help to catch Jackie, Agent Searly." Teresa turned back to talk to Pike. "Jackie's father had an illegitimate son. Jackie raised him after his mother dropped him off on their door step. She did those bank robberies because she wanted to provide for him. I am sure that if we get him, Jackie will come to us."

"And where do we find this brother?"

"His name is William Barker and I believe that he should be a junior at UC Berkeley."

* * *

><p>Teresa recognized the boy as soon as he was brought in. She had seen enough pictures of him to know him as well as the back of her hand. She had heard enough stories of him to know how much like her brothers he was.<p>

Teresa couldn't help think of her own brothers. They never visited her in prison and she never wanted them to either. She did not want them to see how far she had fallen. She had been their sister, their mother, their protector and at times their father. She raised them from young boys, and she taught her them to drive and how to cook. She provided for them as much as she could. When she had left she knew they had felt like she had abandoned them but she had put her life on hold for long enough. They were old enough to look after themselves. She may not had seen them that often in their adult life but she had always thought that in their moment of needed they would always be there. However, when she had been arrested and sent to prison she did not see them once. From time to time she received a letter from her niece Annie but other than that she did not hear a thing from her brothers. She had spoken to her brothers only once since she got out but they didn't even make an attempt to stay in contact anymore. Annie had come visited her one weekend and she did her best to keep her inform about what was going on with the rest of the family but that was the only source she had.

Teresa knew that William had stopped visiting Jackie in prison after a few months into her prison sentence. There were no letters and no phone calls. However, being a protective older sister, Teresa knew that as soon as Jackie heard that her kid brother was in trouble she would do whatever she could to help her brother.

Teresa stood on the other side of the integration room watching the interview. She knew the young man had not been lying when he said he did not know where Jackie or that he had not seen or heard from her. She knew that Searly was getting frustrated. He had just walked out of there after having made threats of charging the young man with obstruction of justice and aiding and abetting. She could tell that the FBI likes to play that card.

"This isn't going anywhere. He is either lying to protect his sister or he is tell the truth and he really doesn't know where she is."

"I never said that he knew where Jackie is."

"Then why did we bring him in?" Searly asked.

"You are running a con." Jane answered. "You are using him as bait."

"Let me talk to him alone. I know I can get him to cooperate."

"You are not an agent, Ms. Lisbon. We don't run cons here at the FBI."

"Look you asked me for help so let me help."

"You have five minutes." Pike said.

*Thank you." Teresa quickly went into the interrogation room before Searly could object. She knew Jackie and William well enough to know that her plan will work.

"Look, I told the last agent that I didn't know were Jackie is. I haven't heard or seen her. My statement isn't going to change."

"I know it isn't Willy. That is what Jackie calls you isn't it?"

"Yeah but I go by William now."

"But you are always going to be Willy to her. You are always going to be her snot nose little brother who she is always going to protect. She will always protect you no matter how far she has to go or no matter what she has to do. Isn't that the promise she made you after your father died?"

"How did you know that? I never told anyone that before."

"I know your sister. We did some time together."

"Look, that doesn't change anything. I still don't know where Jackie is."

"I believe you. All I want is for you to call her. Tell her you have been arrested and the only way they are going to let you go is if she turns herself in."

"I'm not going to get my sister arrested. I may not like what she does but I will not be the reason she is sent back to prison."Teresa leaned in to get closer.

"I know that this may be hard for you to believe but I am trying to help your sister. I got her a deal and if I don't get her to come in on her own then the deal is off the tabled." Yes, she lied to him but she knew that she had to get the urgency of the situation in order to get him to help. "I am Jackie's friend and I am the only chance she has to not be sent back to prison. Please help me. I know you don't want her to be sent back."

Teresa could see that Willy was conflicted. She knew that she had more to get his trust. Teresa tap her finger against the desk once paused, tapped the table with four time paused and tapped the table three more time. Teresa saw from his expression that she had just convinced him.

"I don't even know how to contact her."

"I do. Do you still have her old cell phone number?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that Jackie still has the same number."

"Trust me, she still has the number. How else is her little brother going to contact."

"If I do this, you have to promise me that she isn't going to be sent back to prison."

Teresa knew that she shouldn't make this promise but she had already made it to herself that she would not allow Jackie to be sent to prison again. "I promise."

* * *

><p>Teresa's plan had worked. Within twenty four hours Jackie had turn herself in. When she had learn of who had arranged her arrest she was less than happy. Jackie was ready to rip Teresa's head off and she would have if Agent Pike had not stopped her. "I know you are upset."<p>

"I'm beyond upset. You used my little brother. I thought that we were friends but then again that is prison and this is the real world."

"Jackie, I am trying to help you."

"Help me? I am at the FBI being interrogated. The first time I have contact with my brother in years he is hand cuffs. He won't even look at me."

"I'm sorry. I really am but you have to believe me when I say I am trying to help you."

"I don't believe you. Especially after the stunt that you just pull. I can't believe that you are working with the FBI after they were the one who sent you to prison. Why would you do that?"

Teresa knew that she had to stir the conversation back to the main purpose. "This isn't about me, this is about you. You are in a lot of trouble. They found a glove near the scene of a robbery. They found a match and I'm guessing that you already know who the print match. I got the FBI to make you a deal."

"If you can give us information that leads us to find the stolen art and to find the murder of Abel Matthew, we are willing to drop all charges." Pike added.

"All you have is a pair of gloves. That is not enough to charge me for anything."

"You also match a perfect description that one of the witnesses gave. You are about 5'9 with a curvy figure. Given your criminal history it won't be hard to convince a jury."

Teresa knew that Jackie was thinking her options over. Teresa knew there was only one person that would make Jackie not take the deal, someone that she loved almost as much as she loved her brother. "Are you involved with Aaron again?"

"Don't go there. You already used my brother so don't you dare bring up Aaron."

"I will take that as a yes."

"You are one to speak. I heard that you are working with Patrick Jane again. That was part of your deal to get out of prison."

"It's not the same." Teresa knew that their situation was different. "Aaron, let you go to prison."

"It wasn't like he could do anything about it. He would have gone to prison to if he had said anything. If I remember correctly Patrick also let you rot in jail."

"It's not the same thing. Aaron is just using you. Do you think that if he was offer the same deal that he wouldn't take? You are expendable to him. He doesn't give a sheep dip about you."

"And Patrick cares so much about you?"

"He got me out of prison. Working with him is the less I can do in order to have my freedom."

"You are always so ready to defend him." Teresa knew that Jackie was right. She was defending Jane but she didn't like that Jackie was comparing Jane to the like of some heartless criminal like Aaron. Jane may have been a conman in his past but he have changed since then. He was now working to put the bad guys away.

"Aaron is using you."

"Jane told you that he would do anything to get to Red John: that included using you. You paid for his crimes. How is he any different from Aaron?"

Teresa folds her hand together and lean in closer toward Jackie. "Okay, let's forget about Jane and Aaron for a second. Let's talk about you and me. We had each other back in prison and I still have your back. You can do some serious time and I don't want to see you go back in. That place nearly took both our lives and I'm scared to think of what might happen to you. Let me help you."

The muscles in Jackie's jaw tighten but Teresa knew that she had convinced Jackie to talk. Jackie sighed, "Aaron was the one who got me into the group. Aaron had been working with them for a year before I join."

"Is Aaron the leader?"

Jackie laughed. "I love Aaron but he isn't that brightest bulb. Aaron is more about getting the cash right away. Edwin Mackaye is in charge. He is the one that picks the place and he is the one with the art. We get a small payment to do the robbery and then when he sells one of the artwork, we get one of the small cut."

"Was Mackaye involved in the thief that lead to the murder of John Hennigan?"

"Yes, he was the one that came up with the plan."

"Was Mackaye the man who pull the tigger?"

The muscles in her jaw tighten again before she answered. "Yes."

"Where can we find Edwin Mackaye?"

"I don't know. He contacts us."

"What about the art? Do you know where he keeps them?"

"No."

"You have to give me than this."

"I don't know anything else."

Pike sigh and look at Lisbon. "Okay, I'll be right back."

Lisbon waited until Pike was completely out of the room before speaking. "You did the right thing."

"I can't believe you went back to him."

"Isn't that supposes to be my line."

"Don't get all self-righteous with me. At least Arron never lie about using me. He didn't lie about caring about me."

Teresa wanted to retort back but was distracted by the arguing outside the room. The door open to Searly and Pike following closely behind. Searly began cuffing Jackie. "Jacklyn Curtly, you are under arrest. Anything you say—"

"No, I held my end of the bargain. I talked." Jackie said as she struggled against Agent Searly.

"What are you doing?" Lisbon asked.

"The deal was that you will have amenity if you were able to give us information that leads to an arrest. You weren't able to give us enough information." Searly inform both women.

"I can't believe I trusted you." Jackie said as she was dragged out of the room.

Lisbon just stared at Pike. She had trusted him. She had thought that he was different; he had seen genuine. Now he was just another man who had lied, used, betrayed and manipulated her.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the long wait. My life got really crazy. I am still in need ofa beta so if anyone is interested please let me know.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Patrick stood on the other side of the glass, listening to the whole conversation. He could not help but remember the conversation from the plane. He did not know what happened to her in the past two years and clearly a lot had happened. Teresa was not a person who opened up about herself easily. Even after ten years of working together, Jane did not know much about her other than the things he had concluded. This woman, Jackie, knew things about him and he can only conclude that she had learned them from Lisbon. Given that Lisbon had gone to prison and he had been free to live on an island, he knew that whatever was said about him were true and well deserved.

Jane saw the desperation in Lisbon eyes as Jackie was arrested. He knew now that he would do anything to get Jackie free and for no other reason than because he needed to make things rights. He would not do it for forgiveness or to be redeemed. He did not deserve it. Jane may not know the woman but one thing that he did know, if she had Lisbon's loyalty then she must have really earned it. That was all he needed to know.

The past few months Jane had been working on getting back to being friends or even to be a part of Lisbon life again. Lisbon had kept her word. She had been friendly and she had helped him when she could but things had been different. There were no more teasing or friendly banter. Lisbon had been given a consultant status and was not a federal agent. That meant that he had to work closely with Fischer and Lisbon worked with Cho. Although Lisbon and Cho had always had a professional relationship, there used to be a friendly connection that was now gone. Jane knew that the past two years had affected more than his relationship with Lisbon. Jane had talk to the Rigsbys a few time since his returned. They have been friendly but again things were different. When he had tried to get information on what had happened to Teresa the last two years, all they would say was that it was something she need to tell him. They were loyal to Lisbon and rightfully so.

Jane did what he normal did. He walked into the room cool and confident. "Don't worry Lisbon, I am here to help."

"Jane," Lisbon did not want to deal with him right now.

"Sure, I heard good things about you. We would be happy to have your input. These guys are really good. Our cases usually don't lead to homicide." As much as he did not want Jane involved in this case, he needed to bring this group down. He also that by catching the leader of the group he would also be able to figure a way to get Curtly release.

* * *

><p>Jane had got Abbott and Fischer to agree to take the case on. Pike had debrief the team on the case as well as what they knew about the art thieves while Curtly provided the inner working on the group and name of members. Jane quickly came up with his con game. Abbott and Cho will be the one to rope in Aaron, get him to the party, where Fischer will get him to the bedroom. There he will see the stolen painting and call Mackaye. He and Lisbon will then take over.<p>

Although Jane had not done it purposely to get close to Lisbon, he did have to admit that he was going to enjoy working with Lisbon again. He wanted them to be partners and this was his chance to remind her how great they were together. Of course he could not resist being able to buy her a dress. Yes, he knew that it was a little to revealing for her taste but it was perfect for her role. When Jane saw her in the dress he chosen, he felt his heart skip a beat. She was absolutely beautiful.

Jane knew that Lisbon was trying to avoid him. That was how it has been since his release. Lisbon would avoid unless she was order to work with him. Jane slowly snuck up behind her but as he got closer he saw a scar between her shoulder blades. Lisbon was never someone who showed much skin during their time at the CBI but he knew that the scar was made in the last two years. Jane could not help himself but to touch it.

Lisbon had been walking around the house familiarizing herself with the place. Her character lived in a multimillion house with her boyfriend and they were art thieves. Lisbon could never see herself living in such a place like this. It was just too big to be any comfortable. Maybe she was just too used to her five by five cell. When she felt a hand on her back she quickly turn around grabbed the person wrist. She twisted his arm painful behind his back and shoved him into the nearest wall. It took her a minute to realize who it was and where she was. She quickly released the person.

"I'm sorry." Teresa said she try to leave. Jane tried to grab her hand to stop her from leaving but Lisbon move her hand away. "Don't."

"How did you get that…. What happened to your back?" Jane had too many questions and unsure of what question to ask first.

"It was a souvenir from my time in prison." Teresa was uncomfortable with the intense staring she was getting from Jane along with the other agents who was there setting up. She thank god when Fischer told everyone to get back to work. "Kim, can I get your help with something in the other room."

Lisbon was glad that she and the other agent were now friends. When she first started she and Fischer had a few awkward moments but they soon got over it and became friends. In a male dominate work place, Lisbon was glad that she had another female coworker that she could relate to. On occasion they have gotten drinks after work. They did not talk much about their lives, it was mostly Fischer complaining about the mess Jane had made. Lisbon, having been in her position, mostly listens politely.

Lisbon hands Fischer a bottle of makeup foundation. Lisbon pulled her hair back and Fischer dab some of the makeup on the scar. They did not speak until Fischer finish applying the makeup. "I assume he doesn't know what happen."

"It's none of his business." Lisbon said putting the makeup away.

"You think he wouldn't want to know what happened to you in those two years."

"Like I said, it's none of his business. This is none of your business."

"Who are you trying to protect, him or yourself?"

"What?"

"I know a lot has happen in the past two years and things have changes especially your relationship with Jane. I have notice however that you and Jane are protective of each other. You have each other back."

Lisbon just shrugs. "That is my job here. I am here to make sure Jane does not do anything too crazy. I had ten years of practice and now it's just a habit."

"You know how he will react to learn what happened in prison. The guilt he will feel knowing that you—" Lisbon slam her fist down on the vanity table.

"Enough!" Lisbon took a deep breath to calm herself down. "I'm done talking about this."

"You can't close yourself off like this. You need to talk to someone."

"I'm not an agent. I do not have to go through the psych evaluation like you do. If you have concerns you can tell them to Abbott and he can make a decision on what to do. Unless he force me to talk to someone, I'm done talking about." Lisbon stands up to straight her dress. She put on a smile and turn to face Fischer. "Now I think we should go down and finish setting up the party. We need to make sure everything is perfect for tonight."

Fischer could not help but admire the woman. Fischer have read Lisbon file and she knew of Lisbon's past. Fischer never knew her father and her mother may have been tough on her but she always knew her mother loved her. She could barely imagine what it was like for Lisbon to lose her mother, raise her three younger brothers and deal with her alcoholic, abusive father. Life had not been kind to Lisbon and yet she was still a strong woman.

* * *

><p>Pike and Jackie joined Wylie as he watch the plan play out. Abbott had successfully friended Arron and got him to party after his altercation with Cho. Jackie remembered all the stories Teresa had told her about how Jane had manipulate murders to confuse. As she watched everything play out she saw how Jane knew all the right strings to pull. Lisbon was a different story.<p>

"Teresa is a terrible actress." Pike and Wylie could not disagree.

"So what's the story with Lisbon and Jane?" Pike ask as casually as possible.

"She was working at the California bureau of Investigation in Sacramento and then his wife and child—"

"I mean are they in a relationship, a couple?"

Wylie finally caught on to what Pike was really asking. Wylie understood why the man was asking. He had a little crush on Lisbon. After all Lisbon was quite beautiful. Wylie had heard many rumors of the relationship between Lisbon and Jane before he started working with them. Having working with them for a few months now he felt that he could knew them better and could separate the rumors from the truth.

"No, I used to think so but they're not. I don't think." Wylie did have to be honest. When he worked with Lisbon and Jane they seemed mostly professional however he could see that there was something more between them than their job.

"What he means to say is that it's complicated. They're not together but they basically are. They're like that divorce married couple who are still in love with each other but are too afraid to admit it." Jackie decided to answer.

Pike paused to think about what Jackie just said. "And how do you know this."

"Trust me. I know plenty about how hard it is to walk away from someone you share so much history with." Jackie knew that when you been through hell with someone, it would bound the two people together forever.

Before the conversation could go any farther, Cho walked into the bullpen. "How is it going?" Wylie answered using all the con-terms. "Has he been speaking like this all night?"

"Yeah," Pike answered. Cho just rolled his eyes.

"I think it's kind of cute." Jackie said causing Wylie to slightly blush.

"Here we go." Wylie pointed to the monitor showing Fischer coming up to Arron.

"This is not going to work. Arron is not going to fall for this chick. He has me." The other men chose not to respond. They just watched as Arron flirted with Fischer. They rolled their eyes as Arron talked about how they may have hooked up in a previous life. "That jerk! He used the same line on me. All men are just slim balls."

"Hey, not all men are like that." Pike said defensively.

* * *

><p>The rest of the night went on as plan. Fischer got Arron to the bedroom and Jane interrupted them so that Arron can see the stolen art. They rejoin the party and they gave Arron room to set up for Mackaye. Teresa close the door behind Arron and head up stairs where she knew Mackaye was thank to Wylie.<p>

Patrick wanted to be the one to find Mackaye. He did not like the idea of Lisbon being in danger. He knew that if Mackaye felt threaten he would not hesitate to hurt Lisbon. However, he knew that if the plan was to work he needed Mackaye to think Mackaye could hold Lisbon over him. On his part, Patrick would not have to pretend to be worry for Lisbon safety. He knew Lisbon could take care of herself. Heck he had put her in harm ways all these years but they had made it out alive because of Lisbon strength. Yet seeing that scar on her back today made him wonder how much harm he put her in without him knowing.

Having been given the name and information on Mackaye from Jackie, Patrick knew what to expect. He knew what to say and how to act to manipulate Mackaye. He was thankful Lisbon had let him take the lead when it came to talking to Mackaye. It had all gone exactly how he had predicted.

As soon as Mackaye left the house, Lisbon went to the restroom. She was ready for this to all be over with. The case, especially since Jackie freedom depended on the outcome of the case, had cause her extreme stress that could only be rid of with a long hot bath. It was one of the luxuries that she missed in prison. For now, Lisbon settled for a nice shower.

When she got out she realized that she did not have anything to wear to sleep. She looked through the dresser to find a red PJ shirt, however the pants had not fit her. They were too long and big. She should have been happy that Jane had been the one who bought her dresses. The other clothes in the room were mostly whatever the FBI had in storage. They had to pretend they were living in that house so they were given a closet full of clothes that may or may not fit them. In this case, it was clothes that did not fit a petit Lisbon.

After changing, Lisbon went in search of Jane. She was still on the clock so she needed to make sure that Jane was not doing anything stupid on the government dime. She found him where she normally would. He was on the coach asleep. She should not have expect much difference from him. Since working with the FBI he had received a coach despite his status of only being a consultant. His coach was right by her desk so she could always keep an eye on him. When working at the CBI she could at least pretend that Jane did some kind of work. Now having to work in such close vicinity of Jane, it was not so easy to pretend. Teresa did what she normal did; she left him on his coach. She knew it could get cold at night so she gently placed the throw from the coach on him to keep him warm.

Patrick had thought that Lisbon would not have wanted to share a bed with him so he had opted for the coach. It was not as nice as his couch but it would do for the night. He heard her come down the stairs and pretended to sleep just to see what she would do. Even after all these months he was still having a hard time reading her. When he first started working with Lisbon, he was able to read her like a book. She was always so open but now she was so close off. Nowadays he had no idea what she was thinking or feeling. This morning events of being slam against the wall and having his arms nearly ripped off only re-enforce how he was feeling.

Then Patrick felt it. Lisbon had place the throw over him. Jane smiled inwardly because he did not want to alert Lisbon that he was not really asleep. She still cared. If she did not care about him, she would have just gone back upstairs when she saw that he was asleep. Maybe he was reading more into it then what it could have possible meant. However, he still had hope for them.

Teresa went back upstairs and called the office. She had not expected Pike to be the one to answer the phone. "Hey, this is Lisbon. Just checking in before I go to bed."

"Well we shut down all the camera so you don't have to worry about any preying eyes. Just so you know, there is a car outside. We think it could be another of Mackaye's crew."

Just great, Teresa thought. "Well, that is going to make me sleep better."

"No, we got eyes on him. You'll be safe. I wouldn't lie to you." Pike wasn't sure what made him add that last part in.

"That's a nice change of pace." Lisbon didn't know what made her so honest. Maybe it was the stress or the lack of sleep. But she quickly back track to cover herself. She did not want to talk about the lying men in her life. "It felt like everything I did today was a lie."

"You were really good today."

"I learned from the best." It was the truth. After ten years, she had learned to lie from having to cover up for Jane. Again it had gotten to close to another topic she did not want to talk about. "I'm starving and there is nothing to eat in this house."

"That's a shame. There is this pretty good diner down the street from you, if biscuit and gravy is your thing."

"Not really."

"What about pancake?"

"I can go for some pancake." Lisbon was really starving. She was worry that she was going to explode out of her dress earlier that she had not eaten a thing.

"They have six different kinds: chocolate chip, banana and all those good kind."

"Now you are just trying to torture me." Lisbon notice how easy-go their conversation was. Since she return there had been hard, intention, emotional or awkward conversation. She had almost forgotten how a normal conversation went.

"Maybe, just a little. I could probable have some sent over to you." Pike offered.

"You said that there was guy watching the house remember."

"You're right. I won't even mention the wafflers." Pike teased.

Lisbon laughed a little. "I'm going to go downstairs and see if there are any canapés left over from the party."

"Well, I don't know what canapés are but good night Lisbon."

"Good night." Teresa said hanging up the phone.

Pike knew now that he had to make a move. Lisbon was too special of a woman for him not to try and date her. He did not know if anything will come out of it but at least he can say he tried.

* * *

><p>Jane had woken up before Lisbon. He had wanted to fix her some breakfast unfortunately there was no food in the house. He decided to take a shower. By the time he was out of the shower Lisbon was up and getting ready for the day. She was still wearing her PJ. Jane could not help but look at her leg. Lisbon did not show much skin so when she does, Patrick could not help but put it in a special place in his memory palace.<p>

Teresa was brushing her teeth when Jane got out of the shower. All he had on was a towel wrapped around his waist. She could not help but look at his glisten wet body. She could see that he was still very tan from his time on the island. There was much to admire about Jane's body but she knew this was not the time or place. She returned her mind back to plan for the day but in the back of her mind she kept the image of Jane in a towel.

After the two finish getting ready for the day, Jane waited down stair for Lisbon. She of course looks beautiful in the dress that he had picked for her. It was not too tight and hug onto her curves just right and flow in all the right places. Jane of course noticed the little cleavage that the dress revealed. Jane notice that something was missing. Of course he had notice that it was missing for a while now but had not had the opportunity to say something about it.

"What happened to your necklace?"

Lisbon hand automatically went up to touch where the necklace used to be. She quickly put her hand down when she realized what she just done. "I don't wear it anymore."

"I've notice. Why don't you wear it anymore?"

"No reason." Lisbon said brushing off the question.

"Lisbon, you know that I know better than to believe that." Jane knew he was pushing it but the Lisbon that he once knew would never go without her necklace. It had too much meaning behind it. It was the last thing she had of her mother. It was also a reminder of her faith in God, and in people. Doing this job, it was easy to forget that there is good in people. Although Jane did not believe in the same belief as Lisbon he knew that she drew her strength from her faith.

Lisbon let out a sigh she knew that Jane was not going to let it go unless he got an answer and given how the day was going to go, she knew she better give him an answer. "I wasn't allowed to wear jewelry in prison. I guess I just got into the habit of not wearing it."

Jane knew that Lisbon believe in the answer that she had given him but he knew her better. It was so much more than that. he swear by the end of this case he would find out the truth about her scar, what happened in prison and what happened to Lisbon's necklace.

* * *

><p>Everything had gone exactly as Jane had plan. Mackaye had picked them up as a distraction for his crew to break into their home to steal their painting. However when the crew discover the painting had been hidden, they later broke in holding Lisbon as bait to make Jane open his safe. However when Mackaye and Aaron came back down stair they discover their crew under arrest. Mackaye had tried to run but only succeed in leading the other to the stolen art. Mackaye was charge for the murder of Hennigan.<p>

Jane walked into the conference room where Agent Searly finishes telling Jackie the term of her release. "So I see that you are free to go?"

"Yes, thanks to you after all you convince the DA that without my cooperation you would not have been able to capture Mackaye."

"Well, everyone deserved a second chance or more like a third."

"In your case, more like a fourth."

Jane chuckled. "I don't know what you mean.

"Teresa and I spent a lot of time together in prison. We were cell mates. She told me a lot about you during our stay. She told me about your family, about how the two of you came to work together, how you killed a man to protect her, about how you faked a break down, Lorelei and everything else. You are a conman and I know conmen. They can never really change who they are on the inside, they just put on a new skin and become whoever they need to be. Let's not drag this on. Why are you here to see me?"

Jane knew it was time to stop play and just be honest. "I want to know what happened to Teresa in prison. She has a scar on her back and she isn't wearing her mother's necklace."

"Why don't you just ask her about it?"

Jane took the seat next to Jackie. He knew that closeness of their body would help make them feel closer emotionally. "Lisbon currently feels that it is better if she and I remain professional. That mean she does not want to tell me things about the last two years."

"I'm sure there is a file somewhere that you can read." Jackie said.

"I'm sure there is but all it will tell me is what happened. I want to know how things were for her."

Jackie knew what he meant. There are plenty of people who know what goes on in a prison but not many who truly understand what it was like to be in prison. "Teresa Lisbon was a cop so that meant that she was the most hated prisoner to everyone. The inmates beat the crap out of her and the guards let it happened. When that happens a person becomes guarded and jaded. Prison was killing her physically and emotionally. Even if a person was to leave a place like that, a huge part of who they were dies."

Patrick may have spent some time in prison however he never have such hardship. He never had to survive prison because Lisbon had got him out. But he knew that there was just some situation where you do no leave unchanged. He lived through two such events with the death of his wife and daughter and finally killing Red John. Lisbon's life was greatly altered after the death of her mother and now this.

"Teresa was stabbed a month into her sentencing and at the time I didn't care. She was a dirty cop and as far as I was concern she got what she deserved. When she was release from the infirmary, I found her crying. The whole time that I've knew her she has been this bad ass. She didn't start any trouble but she could handle herself in a fight. I don't know, seeing her vulnerable just made me feel bad. I asked her about it and she told me that her brothers never call or came to check up on her when she was in the hospital. I understood what that was like. We talked and soon our cell became the only place where we could let our guard down. We protected each other."

Jackie took a hold of Jane's hand. "You and Teresa gave me another shot at turning my life around and I'm not going to waste it. Will and I've talked and I'm going to move in with him. I'm going to get a job and stay on the straight and narrow."

"I'm glad to hear that."

Jackie gave Jane's hand a squeeze. "Let me give you a bit of advice as well. Teresa is a protector by nature. That mean she will always put others happiness before her own. I think she needs… no she deserves a man who will put her happiness first. She deserves a man who will treat her right. With everything that she has been through in her life I don't think she can take another hurt."

"I'm not going to hurt her."

"Aaron was not a good man. I know that now but neither are you, Patrick." Jackie stood up and walk to the door. "Put Teresa's happiness first for once."

* * *

><p>Teresa had got her slice of pizza and sat down at the table in the break room. She had missed this. She had not felt close to the team. Cho brought back the tradition and she could not help but think of the good time at CBI. Now she felt like she was starting to find her place here at the FBI. As she took a bite of her pizza, Pike slipped into the seat across from her.<p>

"How is it?"

Lisbon quickly swallowed her bite pizza, in order to not talk with a mouth full. "It's alright."

"I bet you probable like that Chicago style stuff, right?"

"Pizza is pizza." Lisbon was a little surprised that he knew about her being from Chicago but then quickly remember that he had read her file.

"I'm not really in the mood for pizza. You know what sounds good: those pancakes we were talking about before."

"Those did sound good," Teresa had to admit.

"Do you want to go?"

"Right now," Teresa asked.

"Yeah," Pike answered. "Dinner is the best time for breakfast. What do you say?"

"That's really sweet but…" But she had just finish say goodbye to her prison friend and they had promise to make better decision on the men they let into their lives.

"Look, if you don't want to go just say so. We're cool. We're good but I like you. I think you are one hell of a good looking women and I would like to get to know you better."

Lisbon was a little shock at how straight forward he was. She had been so used to playing games and being manipulated. "Let's do it."

"Let's go."

"Alright," Lisbon said getting up from her chair. She just needed to grab her stuff and she was ready to go.

"So where are we going?" Patrick asked as he walked into the bullpen.

"Uh," Pike looked between Lisbon and Jane.

That was when Patrick saw it. Well, to be honest he had seen it since the case had begun. Lisbon had caught the art agent's eye. He saw that he was interested in Lisbon in more than a consultant for the case. The art agent was a little smitten with Lisbon. Patrick looked over at Lisbon and saw that she too did not know how to answer him.

"Oh, no you kids go on and have fun."

Lisbon slightly smiled at him. "Good night Jane."

"Night," Jane said as he walked to his couch and Lisbon and Pike walked away.

Patrick thought back on the words that Jackie had told him. Lisbon deserved someone who would put Lisbon's happiness first. Patrick was trying to be that person but he knew Jack was also right. He was not a good man. Pike was a good man.

* * *

><p>Cho bought closing case pizza, hoping to remind Lisbon of how things once were. For a moment he was glad that Lisbon had join them. This was the first time Lisbon had join their close case after celebration. The moment of rejoice was cut short. He saw Lisbon leave with Pike to get pancake.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the long wait again. Watching the second episode of season 7 really help motived me to start writing again. Again, please don't kill me. This is a Jisbon's story. I remember watch the whole Pike arc and I couldn't get over the fact that Jane wouldn't make a move. I attempted to explain why he was so hesitation by having Jackie say what she said to him. I worked really hard and stay up all night writing the last half of this chapter. So sorry for any mistake but it is almost 6 am here now. Hope you all enjoy and please review.<p> 


End file.
